Ballistic Ice
by ImBRIAN
Summary: Elsa gets sent into the future, but the answer to how is unknown, and with the help with a couple of military officials and outlaws and her unexpected descendant, They will go on the most ballistic filled adventure to return a Queen back into her kingdom. (Picture Gerard Butler:David/Charlie Hunnam: Ben/Johanna Braddy:Elsa/Anna Kendrick: Trey/Kevin Hart: Charles/Tom Cruise: Eston)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I not be regularly posting, but if you really enjoy it I might. I really enjoy feedback, so PLEASE leave a review down there.**

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. All others belongs to their rightful owners.

**Year 1822**

Elsa looked through the parchments of her desk. Taxes, taxes, was now the story of her life. There was a business meeting every other day with the minister, and the council. Life has been awfully boring, she hoped for more, that is not how I want to say it, she craved for more

"Elsa." Anna peaked through the door. Elsa stood at the other side looking sick. Anna walked up to her and sat down, her jaws dropped when she saw Elsa's workload on the floor.

"Sorry, Anna I can't right now, duty calls." Elsa dipped her quill in the ink and continued to sign the piece of parchment that looked like it was about 3 feet long. Anna took the quill out of Elsa's hands and smiled. Elsa looked at her and smirked.

"Take a break Elsa, me and Kristoff will take care of this." Anna said. Elsa stared at her a bit more. "Alright, I force Kristoff to do it." Elsa laughed and trade seats with Anna.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and looked at the pile of paperwork.

"This is going to take forever." Anna said once she picked up a fraction of it. Elsa gently pats her back and picked up the remaining paper that was still on the floor.

"Welcome to my world sister." Elsa replied. Anna squinted at her and both laughed afterwards. Elsa walked towards the door then turns back around. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, now shoo and go have some fun." Elsa thanked Anna again and walked outside. Anna looked at the work load and yawned. She looked at the first piece of parchment and needed to get a dictionary immediately.

Elsa walked down the hallway and her heels clicked every time her foot hit the floor. Something was not right. The castle was quiet, too quiet. You can usually hear the footsteps of staffs and sound of doors being closed. However there was no sound, just plain silence. Elsa turned the corner to see that there was a large structure standing in the middle of the hallway. It was a humongous mirror like wall along the edges were arabic carving that could be seen from miles away. Elsa looked around for any staffs that could possibly explain what is going on, however there was no one to be found. Then the mirror did the unexpected, it began to move. Move towards Elsa. Elsa looked at it in amazement and in terror as it continued to get closer. She looked at it once more before taking a step back and with her luck, her heels broke. Elsa covered her face expecting herself to hit the mirror, but she knew this was something else, and that was the last thought that went through her head when the mirror swallowed her whole, and disappeared into nothing but a cloud of dust.

**Year 2022**

"I'm out!" David shouted through the screams of dying enemies. Benjamin ran behind cover collapsed next to him. "Tough mission right?" Benjamin reached behind him and pulled out a grey canteen and popped the cap open.

"Here, you might want some." Benjamin said. Davids shook his head and pulled out his own canteen and shook it. Benjamin took a large sip from his canteen and placed his hands on his assault rifle, and pulled out his magazine. "Fuck, empty."

"I don't have any 5.56 with me, have you asked Charles?" David replied. He had his M9 in his hands in case any imperial troops decides appear. Benjamin pulled up his radio and shouted into it.

"This is G-Bravo 2 do any of you asshats read me?" Benjamin shouted into the radio. David smirked and placed a small camera on top of the piece of cover they were behind.

"This is G-Alpha 4, we read you loud and clear." someone replied over the radio. Benjamin jumped and placed his lips on the radio again.

"We are about to get our asses handed to us here, and we need some backup." Benjamin shouted. David shook his head and looked at his goggles. "Oh shit, I forgot ammo too, so tell Charles to get his ass to my location." David calibrated his goggles to see what the camera sees.

"This is G-Bravo 3. I can hear you Ben." Another voice appeared on the radio along with a bunch of gun fire in the background. "We are kind of in a shitty situation and I think we might need more back up than you. So how 'bout YOU get YOUR asses here instead."

"Hell Charles, I could hear bullets going 24/7, you got coordinates?" Ben asked. He loaded his M9 and swung his AUG behind his back.

"Fuck it, I don't know" Charles replied. Ben looked around and heard footsteps. "Trey, do you know where are we?.. the second floor of the hotel? Hotel second floor." Ben shuts off his radio and gripped his pistol. David looked at him and nodded his head. David raised three fingers as Ben grabbed a flash bang and released the pin. David counted down from 3 quickly, and watched the flash bang fly over the sandbags. There was a few seconds of foreign chatter before there was a loud eeeeee noise. David and Ben both jumped over the sandbags and watched the 4 imperial troops shouting in fear. Ben easily placed a bullet in 2 of the men's dome pieces, and watched David and his itchy trigger finger replace every single one of the other 2 men's teeth with bullets.

"Hell yeah now that is what I call an Imperial dental work." Ben laughed. David smiled and they both walked out of the room they were in. "Hotel second floor. We are on 5th right?" David nodded confirming his intel.

"I think we should get in from the outside. Surprise those asses." David replied. Ben shook his head and kicked open the door to the stairs.

"What if there is a sniper on the other buildings, we are in Norway damn it, can't see shit with the weather like this." Ben replied. "Those snipers got thermal vision, can't walk two steps without getting your ass handed to you." David nodded.

"Did you know this use to be a castle?" David asked. Ben cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"Thanks for the history lesson, castles are all over Europe back in the... 17-1800s." Ben replied. David looked at the staircase and made sure there was no enemy troops traveling up or down.

"Huhh." Ben turned around to look at David and frowned.

"Stop doing that." Ben said as he turned around. David shrugged and looked around to see what was making that noise.

"Huhh." There was the sound again. Ben looked back at David again and this time he looked serious.

"I swear that was not me." David replied. Ben stared at him some more and squinted.

"Flindle David, do not fuck with me right now." Ben said. If you hear Ben say your full name you know to shut up and keep it like that. "If it's not you who the fuck would it be." David shrugged again and pointed to a body of what looks like a Norwegian women in her early 20s.

"What the fuck is a civilian doing here?" Ben asked. David shrugged again and walked towards the women. "Check her vitals, If she is in good conditions, we have to return her to her family." David nodded and walked over to the women. There was a bullet wound in her lower right hip that might have caused her to lose a lot of blood. Mixed with the weather she could be in critical conditions. David moved closer and pressed her fingers against her neck and felt slow steady pulses. Her skin was ice cold with a possibility of hypothermia.

"Ben she's still breathing." David shouted. Ben walked down and observed the women. Ben looked at her and pinched her jaws.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Ben asked the women. Ben moved pulls up his radio and looked over to David. "Trey, there is a civilian here, I don't know how she got here but she is here."

"Well, leave her, we need to get the intel." Trey replied. Ben scratched the back of his head and looked at the women again.

"We can't leave a civilian in a war zone, she is still alive." Ben replied. Trey sighed over the radio. "Probably got fucked up by the trauma, and all that, why the hell is she wearing a dress?"

"Alright, get the fucking girl, and get over here," Trey replied. Ben groaned and shuts off the radio. He looks over to the women again. Her hair was platinum blonde and her skin that was no covered in dirt was pale. Ben ran his finger through his hair which was blonde as well.

"David, get the wound wrapped up." David nodded and quickly grabbed some rubbing alcohol from his backpack. Ben moved towards the women.

"Anna, Anna." The women moaned. Ben turned his head and looked over at her again.

"Eh, look at me." Ben snapped. The women turned her head and opened her eyes. She had the same deep blue eyes Ben had. "Can you focus on me?" the women consciously nods her head.

"Do you know where you are?" David asked as he wrapped the women's hip in a white bandage.

"No, no I don't." The women replied. "I don't even know what year it is." David chuckles and finished up the wound treatment. Ben looked around and checked the stairs to make sure no troops were creeping behind them.

"What sick sense of humor you have?" David laughed. The women took a deep breath and looked at the uniform of the two men. "Do you have a name, or at least something we can go by."

"Yes, the name is Elsa... Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I have difficulty introducing Characters.**

**I may or may not have ADD or ADHD but my attention span is like 2 seconds. Anyways, This will be posted along side with Two Brothers. Have fun and… enjoy your time on earth. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to admit. This is a going to be one of the more boring chapters. However stay with me while I get the sails open.**

**Also Review, I need feedback to know if I'm going towards the right direction, and some positive/negative criticism could help as well.**

**Disclaimer: I only my OCs. All others belong to their rightful owners.**

David walked around the building with the queen over his shoulders, as Ben had both M9 in his hands, covering the both of them from the people trying to kill the 2 squads.

"G-Bravo 1 can anyone copy?" David whispered into his radio. Ben crouched down and signaled David to get down as well. David crouched and pinned Elsa against the wall with his shoulders. Ben quickly checked his mag and counted 14 rounds in total.

"This is G-Pilot I can read you Bravo 1. What's up Phineas Flindle David, how is Germany treatin ya?" An Australian voice appeared over the radio. David jumped in excitement and watched as Ben rolled his eyes. "Holy shit it's Eston from spec ops academy. The guy who failed half the courses." Ben sighed and slips the magazine back into the weapon.

"He is the Australian guy who picked off our plates right?" Ben replied as he adjusted his laser sights.

"Shack Eston? What are you doing in our helicopter?" David asked. Ben placed his fingers on his lips to signify shut the hell up. David looked over his shoulders to see how the civilian was doing. "Private Eston get to the extraction point immediately."

"Corporal, Corporal Shack Eston, and yes, I'm going to put this bird on the roof, get to the extraction point ASAP." Eston replied over the radio

"You don't tell me what to do... Yes we will be there in 10 minutes." David responded Ben placed his hands over David's mouth and looked at his wrist gear's thermal system. David quickly removed Ben's palm from his lips. There was footsteps outside, and firearms were being cocked according to the clicks that went off.

"Alright, my thermal targeting system says that there are approximately 8 tangos on this floor and 3 more on the roof." Ben announced. David shrugged and retrieves his pistol from Ben.

"We can rely on Eston to get the hostiles on the roof." David replied. David looked over to the door as footsteps started to get louder. Ben frown and tapped his chin and lifted both side arms and got closer to the door. With a large bang, 2 figures entered the room.

"Stop!" Ben shouted, as he raised his pistol and held it against one of the figure's will.

"Ben!" A woman's voice shouted out as well. Ben sighed and lowered his weapon. "You scared the crap out of us Ben." The women had fairly light skin followed by a short african american that held a M60 in his arms.

"Those brothers are fucking crazy, dumped their mags like they got buckets of them." The Man said. "Is this the Hostage?"The man asked upon seeing Elsa. "A bit too hot to out here don't you think? How about we bring you home and give you a full body massage?" The man winked then gave an ugly smile. Ben sighed and pressed his hands on his face as David laughed a bit. Ben walked pass the rest of the squad and closed the door and looked over to the others.

"Alright, did Unix and the others get the hard drive?" Ben asked as he moved his hands away from his face. "Who the fuck knows what Howard wants that for?" The women nodded as the man refill the troop's ammunition.

"Oh, Elsa, this is Trey (The women) and Charles (The african american man)." David said. Elsa sighed and squinted her eyes. Trey sounded nothing like she did over the radio, and Charles had a pretty charming voice, but not really what she would call socially acceptable. Elsa looked at the floor around her, and watched as the carpet began to start freezing.

"Alright everyone get their things ready. Bravo has the intel we have a hostage, and a sticky situation." David announced. Ben turned to look at David as the closed door was blasted open. Approximately 8 hostiles walked inside and shot Charles in the foot. Ben turned around and quickly pulled the bolt on his bolt. David grabbed a pistols and killed one of the enemys. Ben took down took down 5 of the enemys with the available ammunition in his gun. However, the remaining troops shot and disabled the rifle before he was able to get another shot off. One of the enemy troop held a gun at Ben's forehead. As Ben shuts his eyes, 4 icicles appeared and impaled one troop and knocked out the troop that held Ben the pistol against Ben's dome piece. David looked around him and picked up both Trey and Charles from the ground.

"Charles are you OK?" David asked. Charles nodded his head and whispered something, that no one understands. "Are you OK?!" David asked again.

"Do you know what this means?" Charles asked as he nodded his head non stop. "Yes, I'm alright, just a fucking flesh wound." Ben looked over to Elsa and picked her up, and swung her over his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm not an object and I expect you to treat me with respect!" Elsa shouted. Ben chuckled and walked out the door.

"I'll meet you guys at the chopper!" Ben shouted as he and Elsa climbed the 2 flight of stairs upstairs. Eventually both find themselves on the roof with a chopper in the middle. Ben looks around to see three dead body on the floor, and smiles. Ben steps closer to the chopper and steps inside.

"Ah, Kit Benjamin." Eston's said as his body stepped out of the pilot seat.

"Nice to see you have gotten out of the academy." Ben replied, as he seats Elsa on one of the seats. "How is the spec ops so far."

"Not bad, became a pilot, too pussy to go out and go head to head like you guys." Ben patted Eston's back and sat down.

"Now you get the Helicopter ready the rest of Bravo will arrive soon." Ben said as he pulled out a bag of MRE from the supply compartment. Eston nodded and walked back into the pilot seat. Ben looked at the MRE and pressed the red button on the corner. "Uh are you hungry?" Ben asked. Elsa tilted her head at a weird angle and nodded slowly. Ben poured the MRE into a plastic bowl that was also in the supply compartment (In 2022 MRE are going to taste good, and it is going to have the consistency of actual food). "Here." Ben said as he stuck a fork into the food and handed it to Elsa. "Alright eat up, because it is going to be a long trip back."

**2 Days Later**.

Ben looked at his phone and read the text messages in his inbox.

_[Text… CO Office: The Hostage is related to the information on the hard drive, however right now she had returned from intense treatment]_

_[Text… Major Benjamin: As I said before the hostage is now your responsibility and no longer mine, and I think it would be best if you took her out and find her family.]_

_[Text… CO Office: That is the problem, the situation she is in, is corresponding to the information found on the hard drive, and at this time she has no family. Do not ask us for the intel on the hard drive, that is classified information.]_

_[Text… Major Benjamin: Well, what would you like me to do?]_

"Hey Kit, do you think I should wear the blue blossom dress or the pink bloom blouse and skirt?" Trey asked (Kit is Ben's nickname. Short for Christopher. Trey's full name is Ashleigh Trench. Trey is short for Trench). Ben shrugged and pointed at the pink outfit.

"It's just you and me, no one is going to see you." Ben replied. Trey stepped into the closet and walked back out 5 minutes later with the pink blouse on.

"Well, I kinda invite our whole squadron with us." Trey replied. Ben dropped his phone and looked Trey and sighed. "I'm sorry, I mean group dates are fun. Right?"

"Well, group dates require a group of boys and a group of girls, not a group of boys and a girl." Ben responded, as his phone rang.

_[Text from CO Office: The hostage seems to have not caught up to date, and me and the others think it would be best if you bring her outside, and explore the world.]_

"Alright, there is not a lot of friendly women I could think of, but Joanna is single and we need to get her hooked up as well." Trey said. Ben slipped the phone in his pocket and looked at his girlfriend.

"Joanna's problem is none of yours," Ben observed Trey and smiled. After a long pause Ben opened his mouth. "I'm surprised you didn't become an actor, or a model. Now I have to go pick a lady up for our group date." Trey smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, and took his hand.

15 minutes later.

David sat on the bench and waited outside the interrogation room on his phone.

_[Kit: Hey can you pick up Elsa for me, also dress up nice, group date.]_

_[Phin: Oh, your girlfriend already told me, are you going to propose today? Heard you bought a ring for her.]_

_[Kit: I hope I could do it today, we've dated for 4 years and I think it is an appropriate aga and I think we should take our relationship to the next level.]_

_[Phin: Then why is this a group date?]_

_[Kit, alright we will set up some keywords and when you hear me say. David can you give us a moment, you get out.]_

_[Phin: That's not really a keyword, it's just instructions.]_

_[Kit: You get my point. Now hussle up. We meet 12 at the italian place where the butlers are dress in weird skirt]_

_[Phin: You mean Mario's?]_

_[Kit: Yeah that one]_

David looked around as he continued to text Ben.

"David?" Someone asked from behind. David turned around and saw Elsa. She was wearing a white T-shirt and baggy jeans. "You look, different?" David nodded and stood up.

"Great, do you have anything better to wear?" David asked as he looked down at his wrist gear waiting for Ben to reply to his text.

"No, this is all they gave me," Elsa replied. David looked back at his gear and sighed, no response. "I mean it's extremely good material, compared to what I wear." David looked at his gear once more and finally received a response.

_[Kit: Make sure both of you wear something acceptable. GTG]_

David looked a Elsa, who was in what ever the military had for her. David sighed and looked at his gear with a time that read 9:30

"Hey uh, come with me, you just got here, why don't I take you to town today. Maybe find something less dull." David said. Elsa smiled and nodded. David rolled his eyes and looked at himself. He was in a purple shirt and grey slacks. "And please, don't take this into the wrong direction." Elsa nodded and followed David to wherever the hell he was taking her.

**Yay got that over with. The next chapter is Elsa exploring the world in 2022... and draining the dollars in David's pocket. Don't forget to review, and all that stuff. Enjoy your time on Earth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or any of it's characters.**

David sat stood outside of the restaurant with Elsa waiting for Ben and the others to show up. David looked at his phone and scrolled through all the messages that he had received, as Elsa looked at it with curiosity in her eyes.

"So, this is where we going to have lunch." Elsa whispered. David continued to look at his phone, and nodded slowly. "It looks very nice… you're not listening to me arent you?" David nodded slowly then looked up from his phone. Elsa had previously bought some clothes and It was turquoise blouse with dark blue jeans, and the her hair was down and curled (which was odd experience for Elsa). David was in a white shirt, and black slacks, he had his grey wrist gear on his left arm and his intel smart glasses over one eye.

"Yeah, it was raise opened 2 years ago, one of the newer restaurants on the block." David said as he slid his phone back in his pocket. He looked around and waited a few seconds for Ben to appear.

"We never properly met before," Elsa said. David rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall and peaked to his right for any signs of Ben. "I'm Elsa of Arendelle, age 21." David looked at her and sighed.

"Captain. Phineas Filbert David, age 27, current special forces officer. Any questions you want to ask." David replied. Elsa looked at him and dropped one eyebrow. David looked at her and dropped both eyebrows. "What."

"You have a slight irish accent." Elsa said. David nodded and looked away. Elsa looked his direction and yawned.

"My parents are irish, and I was born in England." David replied, Elsa looked at him as if there was more he could tell her, but no response came out of his mouth. David looked finally saw Ben walk around the corner and sighed in relief. David waved as Ben ran forward with Trey behind him. David walked up to him and shook his both of them were Eston and Charles, and two girls.

"Hey, how are you doin?" Eston asked as he approached David. David nodded his head and shook his hands. "Oh, this is Ellenor and Hannah." Ellenor had light blonde hair and blue eyes, and Hannah had a darker shade of blonde with a bit of strawberry in the mix, however the eyes were the same as Ellenor's, Hannah had a green and black blouse on while Ellenor had a cyan blouse with a purple collar and black sleeves. David shook their hands and the group walked into the restaurant.

The restaurant was very clean and the women sat on one side and the men sat on the other. Elsa looked at Ellenor and observed her. Ellenor looked over at Elsa and smiled.

"Hi." Ellenor whispered to Elsa. Elsa looked at her and smiled nervously. Trey sat next to her and Hannah was on the other side of Ellenor. Hannah looked over at the two and laughed a little bit. Elsa laughed nervously and looked over to trey who had a pleasant smile on her face as she looked at the girls. Elsa looked at Ellenor and finally build up the courage to speak to her.

"Hi, my name is Elsa." Elsa told Ellenor, Ellenor smiled and placed her hands on a table.

"So this is what a group date is looks like." Ellenor whispered. Hannah looked at her and giggled,

"It's a lot warmer than I thought." Hannah added. Elsa frowned, after a rush of deja vu hit her.

"Are you two sisters?" Elsa asked. Hannah nodded as Ellenor smiled. "That makes so much sense." Ellenor looked at Elsa then back at the boys.

"What is your occupation?" Elenor asked. Elsa looked over David who gave her a 'lie your ass off' look.

"A- accountant?" Elsa responded. Ellenor smiled and looked at the others.

"You're here with Phineas?" Ellenor asked. Elsa looked at David again and got the go ahead from him.

"Y-yes?" Elsa replied. Ellenor looked over to David then looked back.

"He is a really nice guy." Ellenor added. Elsa gave Ellenor her best forced smile and nodded.

"I am so 'lucky'." Elsa choked on the last word. David's face turned red and looked under the table like he dropped something. "So what do you do for a living?" Elsa asked trying to get off the topic before Hannah sticks in, because she had a weird feeling that she will ask questions like 'is he a good kisser?'

"Oh, my sister and I are spec op officers, we are just here for the thrill ride," Hannah responded. Elsa nodded and sat back as a butler dropped off a menu and looked at everyone at the table.

"Hope you enjoy." The butler said as he walked off. Ben looked at the butler and stuck out his leg and watched as the butler tripped over and a small silenced firearm slid across the floor. The butler crawled across the floor and grabbed the pistol and cocked the weapon and open fired at the air. David immediately grabbed Elsa and Ellenor and flipped and empty table over as cover. Ben pulled out his suppressed pistol from his holster and placed a magazine in the handle. David pushed Elsa against the floor and looked at Ellenor, and both pulled out their pistols. Ben peaked around the corner and shot the hostile.

"Is everyone ok?" Ben shouted. Everyone behind him gave a thumbs up, and peaked their heads out of their desk as fully automatic fire went off and forced their heads back under cover.

"What the fuck is going on?" David shouted. Hannah pulled out her suppressed pistol and shot blindly at where the gunfire was coming from.

"I don't know, robbery or some shit like that." Charles replied. He peaked out of cover and had his gun shot out of his hands. Elsa looked at the gun that Charles dropped and picked it up without David noticing. Elsa looked at the machinery and cocked the silenced weapon. David looked at Elsa, but didn't stop her. Elsa got out of cover and fired at the hostiles. She easily took out one, and the other. Elsa dropped back into cover and heard listened as the gunfire stopped.

"Good job." Ellenor replied. giving Elsa a high five. "You, are a natural." Ellenor looked around the corner again and let out a huge sigh. Elsa tapped her ears but they were still ringing from all the unsuppressed gunshots. Ben stood back up and walked towards the dead hostiles.

"Well, this is a perfect engagement scene." Ben sighed as he looked at the man he shot in the chest. David observed the others, however the wound was covered in ice for some odd reason. David looked checked the body and found a phone and a wallet, nothing too special.

"What did you say about engagement?" Trey asked, Ben stood up and took a small box out of his suit pocket. He did not get on one knee and opened the box.

"I don't think I need to say anything right?" Ben added. Trey covered her mouth with her hands as a yes slipped out between her hands, as Ben places a ring on her left hand.

"Boom lick shot, awesome." Charles said sarcastically as he fired a few rounds into the lights. Eston clapped then stopped after he realized that his gun was bruising his palms.

"I'm glad both of you can move on in your relationship, but I'm hungry, who wants some chipotle?" Eston said, David shrugged and raised his hands along with everyone else (except Elsa).

10 minutes later.

Elsa looked at her burrito and bit a little off the corner. Everyone else was basically done with their food, and were just waiting for her to finish. Ellenor was on her phone and so was Hannah, Charles, and Eston. Ben, Trey and David was talking about some random crap, like the new viral video and how fucked up it was. The TV was on as well

(News Reporter: Miley Cyrus was sent to jail after running is the streets nude while snorting cocaine, few reports has came in that her heroine addition had let her body to now slowly decay, more on that at 10 'o clock… )

Elsa bit into her burrito and within no time she had finished her lunch. David paid the bills and walked out along with the other and back to the military camp.

"Elsa, me and Hannah have to go, now it was nice meeting you." Ellenor said as she waved goodbye and walked away. Elsa waved back as David looked at both of them

30 minutes later. Council Office.

David, and Ben sat in the chair with the colonel sitting on the other side.

"I hope the civilian is settling into the zone." the colonel said. David looked at him and tapped the table.

"Yeah, about that, I think she should join the spec ops." David said. Ben looked at him and frowned a bit.

"Being a spec ops officer is not an easy deal here, she would have to go through years of training like you guys have." The colonel said. David sighed.

"It was just a crazy idea I had to get off my head, she seems to have a lot of potential, that could be explored." David replied. "She took out two men with fully automatic weapons with 2 bullets and absolutely no experience with the firearm that she had used. I just thought if she joined the spec ops she could be a good officer." The colonel looked at the two and tapped his chin.

"Yes, that is true,"the colonel said. David sat on the edge of his chair as the colonel looked at him. "Well, she has no family or no property and we have no idea what country she came from, this would be a legit way for her to grant a citizenship."

"Oh, so we are sending her to parris island or something think that?" David responded. The colonel looked at his desk and sighed.

"Train her here, I think it would be best if she trained with real special ops." The colonel said. David nodded knowing what he has to do.


End file.
